Hidden Soul
by bluesea
Summary: What happens when you see Yugi's hidden artistic secret? YYY


The performer just finished her performance on stage she sat on the stool and wiped the sweat from her brow. She sighed while her band was sill playing music. The show was taken place at Pollo Theater the toughest stage venue in Japan on the front row was the Yu-Gi-Oh gang.

Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Mai Tristan, and Mokuba. The gang came to see a performer named His'toria. She was an eight time award winner and looked down as a good role mode. Before closing her show she occasionally likes to do a habit she has done ever since she was first starting out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have been a wonderful audience tonight and I would like to wrap up the show by having someone from the audience come up a sing a classic love song."

The audience applauded "Now who should I pick.

His'toria looked around the theater searching for someone to come up then her eyes caught a certain someone.

"I found someone!!" Ladies and Gentlemen the cute young man with the tri colored hair with come up.

//Yami I think she is talking to you// as Yugi dabbed his shoulder

No I mean the younger one His'toria said.

Yugi she is talking to you man Joey said

No not me I can't sing

Come on Yugi this is a once and a life time opportunity

I would love to see you sing Yug! Tristan said

Alright!!! Yugi sighed and went up the stage and greeted His'toria

Hi are you doing honey?

I'm good!!

Are you going to sing for us today?

The audience applauded

Yugi turned away from His'toria to hide his blush

"Come on now I want you sing with me!" as Hitoria grabbed Yugi's hand

"I will start off with this classic song which will get all of you guys standing up!!"

His'toria whispered the song in Yugi's ear then the music strted playing.

Yugi walked center stage with his eyes focused on the audience he knew that his friends were observing him. He grabbed the microphone and did silent counts in his head.

_**YUGI'S VERSE**_

_All the things_

_That we've been through _

_You should understand me_

_Like I understand you_

_Now girl I know the difference_

_Between right and wrong and I ain't going to do nothing_

_To upset our happy home_

_**Background**_

_Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh_

_**Yugi's verse**_

_Now girl don't get excited_

_When I come home a little late at night_

_Cause we know we will only act like children_

_When we fuss and fight ohh darling_

Audience applauds

_**Background**_

_If you don't know me by now you_

_Will never never know me_

_**Yugi's verse**_

_We all got our own funny moods and an I know I got mine_

_And women you got yours too just trust in me like in trust you_

_As long we've been together it should oh it should be easy to do_

_Just get yourself together or we should might as well say goodbye_

_What in the hell is good for a love affair_

Audience applauds

Sing that song!!!! (Audience)

_When baby we can't see eye to eye ohh darling_

_If you don't know me then what in hell is the damn point_

Audience applauds

_Baby if you don't know me_

_You will never ever know me oh no you won't_

_Hey hey ohhhhhhhh_

_You will never know me oh my_

_You will never never never know me_

Audience applauds

"You sang that song honey!!"

"Real soul Yeah man!!!"

"_You awesome you rock dude!!!"_

"Yugi that was awesome well that concludes tonight's show everybody good night!!"His'toria went backstage and the curtains closed.

Yugi went off the stage and met his friends on the front row

Yugi baby your fantastic! Tea exclaimed

"Dude you can sing!! You killed that bad boy!!!

Yugi blushed at their response and turned his head away.

Damn Yugi!! Rocked what do you think Yami? Joey asked

Yami just stood their staring at a flustered Yugi his crimson eyes were intent on Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Yugi could not take the stare anymore and broke their gaze.

"Yami are you mad at me?" Yugi asked innocently

Yugi you –you- we-were incredible!! I had no idea you can sing like a professional my ra!! I'm speechless my own aibou!!

Yami grabbed Yugi into a crushing and kissed his cheek

: Come on everybody let's go out for dinner! Ryou said.

**BACKSTAGE**

After his'toria took a shower she quickly rushed to the phone and called for someone

Yes may I have Mr. Robert Lives please!!

This is Mr. Lives how I may help you

Mr. Lives this is me His'toria

Hi His'toria how are you and why are you calling

How would like to have a new person signed to you new record label!!


End file.
